1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an in-tank type fuel supply system that includes a plurality of fuel pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel pumps have become more compact to meet the demand for lighter vehicles. However, when an output from an internal combustion engine that is mounted in, for example, a sports car needs to be improved, the performance of the fuel pump needs to be enhanced to supply a larger amount of fuel to the internal combustion engine. In this case, a larger fuel pump may be employed. However, instead of using a larger fuel pump, a plurality of compact fuel pumps may be used to supply a required amount of fuel to the internal combustion engine. Using a plurality of compact fuel pumps is more advantageous to commonality of components and cost reduction.
A suction filter may be fitted to an inlet-side portion of a fuel pump that is provided in a fuel tank. Even if there are multiple fuel pumps, preferably only one suction filter is provided so that the fuel in the fuel tank is taken into the fuel pumps at high efficiency. When only one suction filter is fitted to the inlet-side portions of the multiple fuel pumps, the interval between the fuel pumps is likely to be influenced by the interval between connection portions of the suction filter (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,490B2). If one suction filter that has connection portions, the interval between which is fixed, is fitted to, for example, two fuel pumps, the interval between the fuel pumps is changed in accordance with the interval between the connection portions of the suction filter. Accordingly, seal portions, which provide sealing between outlets of the fuel pumps and a fuel pump holding member, may be tilted or twisted. As a result, problems such as degradation of sealing performance may be caused.